


妄想病例002

by faithmiao



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 奶尤农汤 - Freeform, 长得俊, 长得超级俊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithmiao/pseuds/faithmiao
Summary: PWP,双龙长得超级俊3p，提及隔壁队友。





	妄想病例002

长得超级俊

npc团刚分完宿舍，尤长靖一脸“我的老腰完蛋了啦”的复杂表情，狠狠瞥了几眼跟在他身后的两只大型犬。

林彦俊外冷内热黑脸制霸，在床上也是说一不二，说做三回绝对不做两回半。

陈立农粉切黑，甜笑着骗上床吃干抹净不弄哭不罢手。

但是尤长靖还是很喜欢那些床上活动的，又快乐又舒服，重点是消耗大特别能减肥。所以就算是俩只大型犬一起缠着他，他也是甘之如饴，完全没在怕的。

说是说没在怕，真到了时候还是抖得有点可怜，175的软萌甜心同时被两个超过180的大男人抱着亲亲摸摸，绝不是一加一那么简单。

尤长靖在跟林彦俊接吻的时候，陈立农已经在玩弄他的欲根和后穴了。

陈立农你还没成年啊，做这种事为什么这么熟练，被人发现我会不会被抓去坐牢，尤长靖的脑子早就乱成一锅粥，却更加天马行空思维发散。

“随便谁～，快点～快点进来啦，身体～后面～里面好空……”因为接吻而水润红肿的唇说出这样不知羞耻的求欢语句，让两只大型犬都更加亢奋。

林彦俊抹着尤长靖嘴角湿润的痕迹，看着他迷乱的眼神，满足的微眯起了眼，他喜欢放缓所有他享受的事情，比如洗澡，又比如做爱。

陈立农毕竟还是青春期的少年，对于欲望还不懂克制的艺术，又是最爱的甜心小宝贝要求，当然是愉快的满足他啦。

尤长靖早就习惯于性事的后穴也分泌出足够的爱液等待被进入被好好疼爱。

“宝贝，我进来啦……”陈立农把自己完全不像未成年的巨根缓缓插入。

尤长靖被林彦俊从正面抱在怀里，陈立农跪坐在他身后，从后下方进入的很慢但是会特别深。

“好撑～”尤长靖把脸埋进了林彦俊的肩窝，后面的未成年太粗壮了，又硬又烫。

“8哥～我好饱～”尤长靖可怜兮兮的向前面的另一只凶兽求救。

“刚才是谁饿的不行向我们乞食要快点的?”林彦俊毫不吝啬自己的酒窝，宠溺又无奈的安抚尤长靖。

“啊……”尤长靖猛的一抖，“慢……农农……你慢点……我不要一下子就射啦……”被大力顶到骚心的尤长靖差点直接泄了，连忙反手撑住陈立农的胯骨。

“又长又粗的太容易顶到了……”尤长靖像是抱怨像是满意的碎碎念了一句。“慢点啦，一早把我弄晕了，你俩奸尸哦……”

林彦俊整个无语，之前第一次他和陈立农一起疼爱尤长靖，没控制好节奏，把尤长靖做的短时间内连续高潮三次直接爽过头晕过去了，然后俩还没完事的攻一脸郁闷的互相帮助手活了事。结果第二天被隔壁异坤秦沐周五个人玩也能尽兴分队笑惨了。

“要不要试试……一，一起进来?坤坤跟我说，很，很刺激的……”尤长靖脸涨得通红却不放弃提议更加淫乱的事。

“你们竟然聊这种事?”陈立农还处在比较八卦的年龄，一边缓缓的抽插一边还能分心聊天。

“嗯～～好舒服～”尤长靖特别喜欢这种缓慢温柔的节奏，像被温水冲刷又舒服又放松，“他说，跟大伯同时进入，锐锐体内，紧到怀疑人生……，还有，还有……，被子异跟大田同时进入，很爽很刺激……”尤长靖复述着蔡徐坤的描述。

林彦俊一边黑线隔壁五芒星好会玩啊，一边又觉得这个双龙的提议太有才了。

“那，我也进来了……”林彦俊摸着尤长靖已经被陈立农巨根完全操开操软的小穴试探的问到。

“嗯……嗯……”尤长靖胡乱点着头答应。

“农农，你先拔出来点，停一下……”陈立农为难的往后撤开停住，忍耐着再次肏入深处的强烈欲望。林彦俊摸索着张合的小口从前方插入。

“哇！……啊！！呜……”尤长靖被涨裂感惊得大叫连忙咬住林彦俊肩膀压抑下去。

“天啦，坤坤这个大骗子！”尤长靖终于受不了哭了出来，“好可怕啊……呜呜……好涨……会不会裂开啊……8哥……我不要了”

“晚了……”林彦俊一个挺身全部插了进去。

蔡徐坤没骗人，是会紧到怀疑人生，林彦俊和陈立农这样想到。

尤长靖大口喘着气，也顾不得哭了，后面随着他每一次呼吸传过来的震动都让他浑身战栗脑仁发麻。

整个人像变成了一个巨大的性器，每一寸身体都能接受到快逼疯人的诡异快感。


End file.
